Second Life: Story of Black Dragon Haku
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Penantian yang sekian lama Haku nantikan akhirnya terjadi, bertemu lagi dengan Sang Kekasih adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan dalam kehidupan keduanya yang telah dijanjikan oleh Tuhan. Namun, apa yang telah ia harapkan selama ini hanyalah hal yang sia-sia belaka. Maka dari itu Haku telah bersumpah akan menjadi penghancur dunia.


Jleb!

Aku tersenyum. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain ini, melindungi orang yang sangat aku cintai, meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Aku senang melakukan hal ini, aku rela, tidak ada yang lebih berarti lagi dibanding dengan ini. Aku tidak menyesal, dan tidak akan pernah menyesal. Karena semua ini kulakukan dengan ikhlas.

"HAKU!"

Ah, suara itu. Suara dari orang yang sangat aku cintai, orang yang selama ini sudah mengisi kekosonganku, dan orang yang selama ini sudah selalu berada di sampingku. Bahkan meskipun sekarang adalah saat terakhirku melihat dunia ini, dia masih berada di sampingku, menemaniku dalam dekapan penuh kasih dan melihatku dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Haku, bertahanlah!"

Ya, meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, namun aku sudah tak bisa mengabulkan apa yang kaupinta. Ini adalah batasku bertahan, dan ini sudah mejadi takdir kehidupanku.

Aku terbatuk sejenak karena darah sudah terlalu penuh di kerongkonganku, ini adalah detik-detik terakhirku. "Naruto-kun, perlu kautahu kalau ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku..."

"Jangan..."

"...Untuk menemanimu di dunia ini..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu..."

"...Namun, aku akan selalu menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

"Kumohon, jangan bicara lagi..."

"...Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu..."

"Haku..."

"...Aku mencintaimu. _Sayonara, Naruto-kun._ "

 **[Second Life: Story of Black Dragon Haku]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Full NTR, Fem!Haku, Badass Haku, Dragon Haku, Violence, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Penantian yang sekian lama Haku nantikan akhirnya terjadi, bertemu lagi dengan Sang Kekasih adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan dalam kehidupan keduanya yang telah dijanjikan oleh Tuhan. Namun, apa yang telah ia harapkan selama ini hanyalah hal yang sia-sia belaka. Maka dari itu Haku telah bersumpah akan menjadi penghancur dunia.

 **Azriel present...**

 **[...]**

Aku membuka mataku kembali, kulihat warna putih dari setiap sudut pandangku. Oh, jadi ini yang disebut sebagai alam baka? Tempat dimana roh kita bertempat setelah kita mati? Oh, apa semua itu benar?

Aku tidak tahu, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mati.

Tubuhku kini hanya bisa tergantung dalam kehampaan, meskipun tubuhku kini seluruhnya dalam keadaan bebas, aku tidak bisa sedikitpun menggerakkan satu bagiannya. Terkecuali kedua mataku yang bebas menyapu ke sana ke mari.

" _Haku Yuki."_

Aku mendengar suara. Suara lembut yang memanggil namaku itu seperti menggema di sini, namun aku tidak bisa melihat sosok yang memanggilku.

" _Haku Yuki, apakah kau mencintai Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menyusuri seluruh tempat ini. Ah, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja bisa digerakkan. Tapi tidak ada apapun disini, hanya ruangan putih yang hampa. Namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari siapapun itu harus aku jawab.

"Ya, Aku mencintainya!"

Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelah menjawab, kenapa suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang?

" _Haku Yuki, apakah kau bersedia menjalani hidup kedua kembali dengan Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Aku terkejut. Apakah ini sebuah kesempatan? Ya, pasti ini sebuah kesempatan.

"Ya, Aku bersedi –"

" _...Namun dalam_ _ **takdir**_ _yang berbeda?"_

Takdir yang berbeda? Apa maksudnya itu? Ck, aku tidak peduli lagi, selama itu berhubungan dengan Naruto-kun, aku akan menerimanya.

"Aku bersedia."

Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara itu kembali.

" _Kalau begitu, ambil kalung yang berada di belakangmu. Satu-satunya syarat yang kuberikan hanyalah, kau harus selalu memakai kalung itu saat kau menjalani kehidupan keduamu."_

Aku mengambil kalung dengan sebuah kristal berwarna ungu sebagai inti permata kalung itu, dan kemudian memakainya.

" _Aku akan memindahkanmu dengan semua pengetahuan yang kauperlukan untuk kehidupan keduamu ini, dan semua itu akan langsung bekerja secara otomatis di dalam kepalamu."_

Oh, jadi itu seperti sebuah petunjuk jalan. Ya, aku sangat mengerti.

" _Kalau begitu, nikmatilah takdirmu di dunia baru."_

 **[...]**

"Yuki-san, hei Yuki-san, bangunlah!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang coba dibangunkan karena sedang tidur saat pelajaran itu akhirnya mulai membuka mata. Suara lenguhan yang disertai dengan tangan yang memegangi kepala nampak terangkat dan menatap ke arah depan, menatap guru perempuan berbadan subur yang juga sedang menatapnya, hanya saja dengan bengis.

"Yuki-san! Kenapa kau tidur selagi aku sedang mengajar?!"

Mata sendu Haku menyipit tak suka, "Hah?" siapa sih wanita gendut itu? Berani-beraninya dia membentak, tidak pernah merasakan ujung runcing senbon ya?

' _Dia gurumu, kau harus meminta maaf.'_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menggema dalam kepala Haku, membuat gadis itu terperangah sesaat. "Maaf, _Sensei_. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

Terdengar dengusan yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung guru gendut tersebut, "Kalau begitu, pergi ke UKS sana! Hazuka, antar dia."

Gadis berambut coklat bernama Hazuka itu segera membantu Haku berdiri, "Ayo, Yuki-san."

Kedua gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan kelas, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang tidak enak badan?" Hazuka bertanya.

"Apakah itu sebuah masalah?" solot Haku, membuat Hazuka mengernyit heran.

"Bukan sih, tapi aku hanya khawatir."

Haku tak lagi membalas, dia hanya terus menatap Hazuka dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

' _Dia adalah sahabatmu, bersikaplah baik kepadanya.'_

Suara itu kembali terngiang, membuat Haku seketika menunduk dan memasang raut wajah menyesal. "Maaf, Hazuka-chan. Aku jadi radak emosional gara-gara sakitku ini." Haku memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, berakting seperti orang yang sedang menderita sakit kepala.

Gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Hazuka itu mengukir sebuah senyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Haku membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

 **[...]**

"Yuki-san, jadilah kekasihku!"

Haku hanya terdiam melihat pemuda yang saat ini membungkuk kepadanya dengan sorot mata dingin. Ia merasa sia-sia datang ke atap sekolah setelah jam pelajaran selesai hanya untuk ini? Meladeni tingkah pemuda yang belum pernah merasakan asam pahitnya kehidupan ini?

Dan sudah jelas kalau Haku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan Naruto kepadanya, karena hati ini sudah jadi milik pemuda pirang itu.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Haku serta menggambarkan suasana hancurnya sebuah hati.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa kalau melakukan ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, sama sekali. Bahkan meskipun kau adalah siswa paling tampan dan paling populer di sekolah ini, aku tetap tidak akan menerimamu. Kuharap aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi, bocah ingusan."

Siswa yang memiliki nama depan Asagi itu menatap kepergian Haku dengan bengis, karena untuk pertama kalinya, hari ini, di detik ini, dia di tolak oleh seorang gadis. Harga dirinya tidak bisa dipermalukan seperti ini, karena dia ingin melihat kekalahan di wajah teman-temannya.

Menaklukkan Haku Yuki, gadis terpopuler yang diberi julukan _Kurohime_ , adalah sebuah taruhan. Dan Asagi Hanazawa harus menang.

...

"Yuki-san!"

Haku dengan pelan menoleh dan menengadah saat siswa yang tadi menyatakan perasaannya menyusulnya dengan langkah cepat saat dirinya masih berada di persimpangan anak tangga.

Gadis itu sedikit meringis saat dengan tiba-tiba Asagi mendorongnya ke tembok dengan keras. Mata hitam itu menatap wajah sangar Asagi, namun tak sedikitpun ada sinar ketakutan di dalamnya.

"YUKI-SAN!" Asagi berteriak. "KAU HARUS JADI KEKASI –ugh!"

Asagi seketika terdiam saat perutnya merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat menyakitkan, membuat tubuhnya seketika meringkuk seperti orang yang sedang sembelit.

Namun siksaan yang ia rasakan tak hanya sampai disitu, karena saat dia mencoba melihat gadis yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, alih-alih wajah gadis itu yang terlihat melainkan telapak dari _uwabaki_ sang gadis yang kini sudah bersarang tepat di wajahnya.

Haku hanya menatap datar bagaimana _uwabaki_ yang dipakainya sedang ia gosok-gosokkan ke muka pemuda itu, "Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi, jangan pernah kau tampakkan wajahmu tepat di hadapanku, mengerti?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Sori-sori, kalau awalan memang terasa kaku, entar kalau udah ketemu jalannya bakalan mengalir sendiri.

Status Haku di sini adalah Gadis Terpopuler yang banyak sekali dipuja kaum Adam, namun cintanya terhadap Naruto membuat gadis itu tak bisa beralih ke hati orang lain.

Sedikit pejelasan.

Awalnya, Haku itu **tidak ada** pada dunia DxD. Jadi kemunculan Haku yang tiba-tiba ini adalah awal sebuah kelahiran, dengan kekuatan dan tubuh yang masih sama (Ninja), sebelum pada akhirnya bereinkarnasi menjadi Black Dragon.

Pelaku dari kemunculan Haku ini benar-benar dari Tuhan, dan memang Tuhan-lah yang merencanakan semua pertemuan ini.

Jelas?

Mungkin enggak.

...

Berarti dalam cerita berantai ini, urutan yang benar ada di bawah ini:

Second Life: Azriel (begin/chap 1) – Second Life: MoT DxD – Second Life: Azriel (chap 2 dan seterusnya) – Second Life: Story of Black Dragon Haku – Second Life (sesi pertama) – Second Life: The Way of Dragon (masih TBC).

Jelas?

Mungkin bagi yang sudah baca, bisa sedikit jelas.

Ada yang pengen ditanyakan? Anda bisa PM saya di akun ini.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


End file.
